7 Days at the Dojo
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: Kobayashi Sayuri never thought this would happen, ever.Ishida Gin is the temporary assistant dojo master for a week. Translation: One week of spending practically half the day with him. This is going to be one crazy week. Ishida GinX OC. Sequel to Reaching You.
1. Chapter 1

_**7 Days at the Dojo**_

_**Chapter 1- Prologue**_

_**AN: Here it is, the Sayuri X Gin. This is actually a sequel to my KenyaOC fic Reaching You but I guess it's okay to read this without reading Reaching You. This chapter is just based on Sayuri, Hope you enjoy.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Sayuri rolled to one side of her bed sleepily switching off her alarm as soon as it started ringing. Her alarm was quite loud and she didn't want any of the butlers or maids to wake up, they worked hard and definitely deserved the extra hours of sleep. She actually didn't need to get up early because she didn't need to go to the dojo today but she like waking up early.

She pulled off her blanket and got out of bed; she glanced out of the window and saw a little girl gazing in admiration at the mansion. Sayuri sighed, most people were like that, and that's why she kept it a secret. Even the teachers didn't know, only the principal, her dojo master and Shika knew. Sayuri knew Shika was a real friend because she didn't change after Sayuri told her.

In reality Sayuri was the only daughter and successor to the head of one of the leading companies of Japan- Kobayashi Inc. Kobayashi was a semi-common last name so no one ever suspected a thing. She glanced at the clock it was already 4:30 am, she had to get started on her morning workout otherwise she would be late for breakfast.

Later...

Sayuri took a deep breath as she sat down on a bench. Though she wasn't fully aware- she was a lot like Kaidoh Kaoru of Seigaku, whenever she fought someone she made it look effortless but in reality she always put in strenuous months of training to perfect a technique.

She glanced at her watch; she never actually wore it often in the fear of ruining the carefully wrought piece of silver. The watch was her most prized possession because it belonged to her deceased mother. Apparently her mom got it from her mom (Sayuri's grandmother) when she got married and her grandmother got it from her mom (Sayuri's great-grandmother) when she got married.

She could still remember when her mom gave it to her

_Flashback...(Sayuri age 6)_

"_Mom, Mom, How're you feeling?" Sayuri asked running to the hospital bed where her mother was. Her mother was diagnosed with cancer some months ago and was in the hospital ever since._

_Her mother smiled weakly at her "Fine sweetheart but now I'm even better when you came in."_

_Sayuri's grin widened along with her mother's smile._

"_Ah!" her mother said hurriedly picking up something from her bedside table "I wanted to give this to you Sayuri." She said softly placing the delicate piece of silver in her daughter's hands. Seeing her daughter's puzzled look she explained "My grandmother gave it to my mother when my mother was getting married and my mother gave it to me when I was getting married. Now I want you to have it."_

"_Thank you mom but why are you giving to me now shouldn't you give it on my wedding day?" Sayuri asked. Her mother's smile faltered slightly, "Sweetheart, I don't know if I'll still be alive for your marriage, but you must promise me whether I'm alive or not that you'll only wear it on your wedding day._

_Sayuri stopped grinning and large tears began to fall down her face as she hugged her mom and whispered "I promise, I promise."_

_(Flashback end)_

Sayuri sighed 'No use thinking of the past now' she thought sorrowfully. "What should I do today?" she wondered out loud after the putting the watch back in her pocket. She remembered an adventure novel Shika had lent her. The protagonist was a girl who'd lost her mother, so Sayuri felt she could relate with her except for one fact- the father. In the story after her mom's death her father had become cold towards the girl which was nothing like Sayuri's dad.

After her mom's dad her dad spent a lot of time with as if trying to make up for her mother's presence. Her dad had told her mostly everything she knew about her mom. The fact she liked long hair but always cut her hair short for practicality and after chemotherapy she barely had any hair, her mom's fondness for martial arts, especially martial arts movies.

Her mom was the reason she grew hair and studied martial arts, though after some time she developed a passion for martial arts and liked growing her hair. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone.

She quickly flipped it open and placed it to her ear "Kobayashi Sayuri here." She said automatically.

"Sayuri we have an emergency." She heard the voice of her dojo master, Sato Ryuken.

"What's wrong sensei?" she asked immediately panicking thinking of the worst case scenario.

"Kosuke just said he won't be able to come for a week. We need to find a replacement; I'll just call some people, in the mean time try to find a replacement." Saying this he quickly hung up.

Sayuri panicked, along with her Onizuka Kosuke was the other assistant dojo master along with her. Even when both of them were there it was really hectic and they both had a lot to do, now that Kosuke wasn't going to be there it would be practically impossible to run the dojo peacefully. Classes would start tomorrow afternoon, so she had to find a willing replacement...fast.

She mentally went through everyone she knew- Shika, nah, she was an athlete not a martial artist, Kenya, she didn't really know the guy but she doubted with all the time he spent on tennis he would've learnt martial arts. Face it, the only person who she knew who was qualified in martial arts was her cousin Hiwatari Yui. That's it, her cousin.

Sayuri mentally slapped herself, Yui lived in Canada, no way would he be able to come, and she still had school.

Suddenly she got another call from Sato-sensei, she hurriedly picked it up "Sayuri not to worry I found a replacement, don't forget to come tomorrow, I can't talk for long, I'm talking to anxious mother, I shall talk to you tomorrow. Good bye." Without waiting for a reply he hung up.

Sayuri sighed, that was just like sensei get to the point and hang up she didn't even get to ask the name of the new assistant master. Guess she'd have to find tomorrow, she checked the time on her cell- "Gaaah!" she yelled getting up from the bench, she was late for breakfast!

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon, please support the story- reviews, ideas and suggestion are totally welcome. **_

_**IceCrystal**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**7 Days at the Dojo  
**_

_**Chapter 2-First Day**_

_**AN: Sorry for the kinda late update, this chapter took some time to write. Oh yeah, the purpose of kendo thing is Wikipedia, so is most of the stuff about kendo. I don't know kendo so a lot of stuff might be wrong. If anyone spots a mistake please do point it out, I'll correct it. Reviews, ideas and suggestions are**_** appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR WIKIPEDIA. **

Gin sighed and glanced at the clock it was 2 o clock, Sato-sensei had told him to come to the dojo at 2:45, class only began at the 3 but as sensei had put it he needed to learn the ropes. The other assistant master would be showing him the ropes, he wondered if the other assistant was a guy or a girl, maybe it would someone he knew. He remembered how he was dragged into it.

Flashback

"Gin, I need your help." Said the old man as soon as Gin had picked, ignoring greetings.

"So won't my former student help?" Sato-sensei asked after explaining the situation. Gin thought about it, the was no tennis practice (we need our rest, as Shiraishi had put it.) Plus it was because of Sato-sensei Gin had enough power for 108 Hadokyous, he had trained there it for three years till he was 9 (Tetsu had never taken to martial arts)and so he was so in debt to Sato-sensei.

"Hai." Gin said. "Great, tomorrow 2:45, class will only start at 3 but the other assistant dojo mast will show you the ropes." Before Gin could say anything else or, heaven forbid refuse the old man hung up.

End Flashback

Gin sighed, even the time he was there the old man was energetic and always completely ignored his student's social life. As long as their academics (he was like a concerned parent in that way) were fine they were forbidden to skip. Only exceptions being family reasons, Sato had lost his immediate family in a car crash at a young age, he was the only survivor, so he always encouraged his students to spend as much time with their family as possible.

He quickly changed into a plain white t-shirt and shorts similar to his tennis ones (Sato-sensei had told he could wear whatever he wanted.)and made his way to the dojo.

Kobayashi household...

Sayuri glanced in the mirror, her hair was tied in a loose bun so it wouldn't get in the way, she was wearing a pair of baggy track pants and a t-shirt.

She looked at her face and cringed. Her face was more or less coated with bright streaks of paint. She shrugged, she'd wash it off later, it wasn't like she was trying to impress someone all the students respected her no matter how her face looked. Plus Shika had assured her that the paint would wash off no matter how long it stayed on.

She got the paint streaks while helping Shika paint her sister's room. When Saya (Shika's sister) insisted on helping, it hadn't turned out very well for the older two, at least not for their cleanliness.

She glanced at the clock, 'Better hurry' she thought, sensei had told her to come early today because she had to show the temporary assistant the ropes. She quickly grabbed her bag and hurried to the dojo.

At the dojo...

"Ah you're here Gin, get changed quick. Changing rooms are here." Sato-sensei said throwing some clothes towards Gin and pointing right. Gin obediently made his way to the changing rooms.

At the same time Gin disappeared around the corner, Sayuri came charging in. "Sensei am I late?"

"No, just on time." Sato-sensei said, "Meet our new temporary assistant dojo master." He started. As if on cue, Gin stepped out in his karate clothes. "Ishida Gin."

Ishida glanced in surprise at her paint smeared face. Sayuri blushed, this was the worst, she should've washed her face, she would've been late but it was better than blushing (though he couldn't properly see it due to paint) in front of her crush. "I am going to take a nap, till the parents come." Sato said and hurried off for a few minutes of well-deserved rest.

"Okay." Sayuri said walking in front of Gin, motioning him to follow her. "Basically class is from 3 to 7" She glanced at a white sheet of paper "First hour that's 3 to 5 is kendo, I take class myself for that, second hour 5-7 today is karate."

She led to an empty hall covered with tatamai mats. "Wait here, I need to change into my kendo clothes if students arrive then know what to do, if parents come with them call sensei who will be sleeping over there." She said pointing to the direction of a door.

Gin gazed at her retreating back in wonder. Whenever she talked to him she alays seemed shy and intimidated by him, it was pretty amazing to see her more confident side.

Later- Kendo Class

As Sayuri had asked, Gin sat on the bleachers next to a bunch of kendo equipment and clothes, well it wasn't like he had much choice, he never learned kendo maybe he could pick up some tips.

Sayuri entered the room wearing a jacket and hakama along with some protective gear holding what seemed like a wooden stick. "Hello, I am Kobayashi Sayuri, you may call me Kobayashi-sensei, welcome to the Summer Kendo at the Sato Dojo, the schedule is put up outside, after summer if you're still interested in kendo you can sign up for regular classes."

All the children obediently nodded "Okay, so first thing first, why do you learn kendo, I bet at least one of you in this set think hand to hand is much more braver so what's the use of kendo in real life, basically, say you're in a life or death situation, yes, if you know martial arts you'd have an amazing advantage, however if you know how to control a weapon, even if it is just a rod or a stick you have a much higher advantage. In addition to that the purpose of kendo is..

To mold the mind and cultivate a vigorous spirit,And through correct and rigid training,To strive for improvement in the art of hold in esteem human courtesy and associate with others with to forever pursue the cultivation of will one be able:To love one's country and society;To contribute to the development of culture;And to promote peace and prosperity among all. Okay, speech over, now the more practical stuff." Sayuri said successfully making the children look up.

"Next to Gin-san, there's a bunch of stuff, that's kendo equipment, first get yourself a hakama and jacket in your size and then some protective gear your size and finally a shinai (stick thing they fight with) you're comfortable with." Sayuri said.

Sayuri gazed at the excited children, she took a glance at Gin the same time he chose to look at her, to her surprise Gin shot her a rare smile, which she returned with a million watt smile of her own.

_'Maybe this won't turn so bad after all.' _she thought

_**IceCrystal**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_7 Days at the Dojo_**

**_Chapter 3- Extra Classes_**

**_AN: Hey, major apologies for the super late update, I had no idea how to continue the story, after immersing myself in endless Prince of Tennis soundtracks, I'm inspired. Oh yeah, I noticed something recently I am the proud author of the only GinOC Fiction on FFN. At least the only one of you put OC as the search word and put the filters Romance and Gin. If there are any others, please tell me, I would like reading them. Reviews, ideas and suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter. (Sorry for the long AN)_**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

Gin watched in admiration as Sayuri effortlessly demonstrated a couple of moves with her shinai. From his point of view right now, kendo seemed amazing, without anyone noticing he quickly slipped out of the room and silently went to the room Sayuri had pointed out as the sensei's room. He briskly knocked twice. "Come in." He heard Sato-sensei drawl.

Gin opened the door and closed it behind him. "What do you need Gin?" Sensei asked looking up from the newspaper. Gin got straight to the point "Sensei, may I please join the kendo class?"

Sensei shook his head "No can do, the summer kendo class is full, you can always join the regular class but it's usually for people who've taken the summer class but that's okay."

Suddenly sensei's eyes lighted up, he was one of the few people who knew about Sayuri's crush on Gin, technically she hadn't told him, he had eavesdropped on enough of Sayuri's phone calls (with Shika) to know she liked some guy called Gin and after observing the way she reacted when she saw Gin, he'd put two and two together.

"Or." Sensei said smirking but careful not to let too much excitement into his voice "You could always ask Sayuri to train you in kendo, she's the most talented youngster I've seen in a while."

Gin looked uncertain "I wouldn't like to waste Sayuri-san's time." Sato inwardly smirked, even with honourifics it was rare Gin called people by first name unless he was really close to them.

He waved his hand dismissively "I don't think you'd be wasting her time. Most of the time she's the one who locks up the dojo, she always stays back for extra practice . Now shoo, I'm reading, Reina-chan is just about to find out who murdered sister."

Gin glanced at the murder mystery book, sensei always had a liking towards murder mystery books. "Hai, sensei." He said and shut he door behind him.

He quickly returned to the hall and continued to watch Sayuri teach the younger children kendo. He imagined himself wielding the shinai with the same grace and confidence Sayuri did.

After kendo class...

" I hope you all enjoyed today's class, I'm looking forward to seeing you all day after tomorrow." All the children chorused their goodbyes, it didn't take a genius to figure out that they liked Sayuri and had a good time.

Sayuri, grabbed a cloth from her bag, and wiped her forehead "I'll just go get changed and then I'll explain what's going to happen." Saying this she gave a genuine smile to Gin without even the slightest blush.

That's when Gin actually understood how passionate the girl was about what she was doing. He admired her grace, confidence and passion for martial arts. Now he was seeing a different side of her, a side different from the slightly rash, blushing, outright girl he was used to seeing and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like seeing this side of her.

Karate class...

As Gin gazed at the bunch of kids looking at him and Sayuri he felt a strange burst of nervousness hit him. Sayuri had explained the procedure- today only kids who were totally new to karate would be coming in, so they were teaching basics today. She'd take take the girls while he'd take boys.

He went back to gazing at the kids, there were 30 kids, at least 20 of them looked like boys. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure of how to start.

Thankfully, Sayuri had more experience in handling and started confidently "Hello everyone, I am Kobayashi Sayuri and this Ishida Gin, this is a beginners' workshop to karate, so during the course we'll be teaching you the basics of karate, those of you who are still interested in karate may sign up for regular classes and for those of you who are interested but don't have time during the school, there is a different workshop during summer and you may sign for that workshop. Does anyone have any doubts. "

One boy raised his hand "Eto, how come the oji-san who was he when we came here to sign up isn't teaching us. Not that nee-san and nii-san... " the boy trailed away.

Sayuri smiled softly at the boy's nervousness "Don't worry it's a sensible question. You see sensei is very busy." She said then softly whispered so that only Gin could hear "reading murder mysteries." She continued "we're his trusted assistants and we'll be teaching you most of the time."

The boy nodded understanding. "Okay, now boys go with Gin-san to the left, girls with me to the right. " As Sayuri walked in front leading the girls, she felt a wave of satisfaction wash over her. Not once had she blushed around Gin today excluding the time she saw him. Super achievement!

After karate...

After they had bid farewell to the kids, Gin turned to Sayuri, "Why doesn't Sato-sensei train the kids himself?" He asked . Sayuri turned a sad smile on her face "He's growing old, the doctor advices full rest for him if he wants to live longer. Considering he has no successors and unless he lives until someone he trusts can take over, who knows what'll happen to the dojo. However as sensei says it's not fair he does nothing, so on the last day of each summer workshop, sensei goes against the kids and tells them how to improve and I am telling you this from experience, one class with sensei is 10 times than the entire workshop combined."

"What are you doing, Sayuri telling him the reason why I don't have the guts to train the kids myself?" Without waiting for a reply he continued "So have you agreed to train Gin?"

"What do you mean sensei?" Sayuri asked genuinely confused. Before sensei could reply Gin butted in "Ah, Sayuri-san, I wasn't sure when to ask you but can you train me in kendo?" He asked.

Sayuri blushed tomato red "Sure, when do you want to start?" She asked. "How about now?" Sensei suggested "After all you do stay after hours in the dojo?" He said tossing her the extra dojo keys. Sayuri deftly caught the keys and managed to stutter out "S-s-sure, if you're okay with it Gin-san." Gin shrugged "Sure, I shall just call okaa-san and tell her." Saying this headed to the locker room where his cell was at the same time sensei left.

This left Sayuri impersonating a tomato alone in the hallway. She inwardly sighed, she had almost gone a day without blushing in the presence of Gin but of course he had to break it, didn't he?

Gin came back nodding "Okaa-san says it is fine." "Okay then, we'll get started." Sayuri said leading Gin back into the hall switching the light as she did.

"Okay, before we actually start I just want to test your physical power, stamina, endurance etc. Since we're still in our karate costumes, we'll just have a karate match." Sayuri suggested.

After bowing to each other, both of them let loose. Gin who'd usually won with only his power was finding a challenge in Sayuri, who nimbly dodged all his attacks and he was enjoying the challenge. The same could be said for Sayuri, it was a long time since she had found a worthy opponent, despite his size Fin was quite quick in dodging and the very few vows she could land on him barely affected him. In short she was enjoying herself like never before.

With both of them having them having the time of their lives it was only natural, that they lost track of time.

After some time….…

Gin and Sayuri were still at it, what had stared as a simple, friendly match to test his abilities had turned into a proper match neither side backing down. Suddenly Sayuri froze and would've been hit by Gin had he not stopped just in time. He stood up straight "What's wrong Sayuri-san?" He asked. "I'm late for dinner, my father's going to lose it." She quickly bowed to Gin "Sorry we weren't able to start actual kendo today but I gotta go, we'll start tomorrow."

She grabbed her bag and was about to rush out when she felt a hand in her shoulder, she turned around "What is it?" She asked blushing lightly at the contact. "I'll walk you home." Gin said firmly.

Panic flooded Sayuri's chest, it wasn't that she didn't trust Gin but she didn't want anyone else to learn her secret. "That's okay." She said. "I insist" Gin said firmly. "Okay." Sayuri said weakly, after all what other reply could she have given. She'd have to think of a plan while they were walking.

They walked side by side, Gin enjoying the cool night breeze while wondering what made him insist on walking Sayuri home, he was pretty sure it wasn't concern for her safety, she had proven to him she was made of pretty tough stuff, then what else could it be? He wondered. Sayuri on the other hand was wondering how to make sure Gin did not find out her secret.

Fortunately for her her dilemma was solved. Unfortunately for her it was solved for her in the worst way possible. After a couple of minutes of walking, a limo skidded to a stop next to them.

Gin looked questioningly at the limo, while Sayuri had a pretty good idea about where it was from. The driver's window rolled down to reveal a white-haired chauffeur "Sayuri-sama you're father requires your presence at once." Feeling Gin's questioning look on her she wished the ground would just swallow her up "Hai." She mumbled out. The chauffeur glanced at Gin "would Sayuri-sama's friend require a drive home.

Gin shook his head "My house isn't too far away." He said. Sayuri met Gin's questioning gaze with difficulty "Gomen Gin-san, I'll explain to you tomorrow. I got to go." Saying this Sayuri quickly slipped into the limo. Seeing Gin's confused look made her feel like the worst person on earth. Right now she really wouldn't mind if the ground swallowed her up.

**_AN: Yup, that's where I am ending the chapter. Next chapter will be hopefully be up sooner than this one. By the way if there is any murder mystery with the protagonist as someone called Reina-chan, I did not know and I do not own the novel/manga. Reviews, ideas and suggestions are appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated._**

**_IceCrystal_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_7 Days at the Dojo_**

**_Chapter 4- Secrets_**

**_AN: a here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Reviews, ideas and suggestions are appreciated._**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

Next day...…

"And so that's what happened." Sayuri explained to Shika leaning back on her bed clutching her cellphone to her ear.

"Sounds serious." Shika said "Why don't you just tell him?" She asked.

"What if he starts treating me different?" Sayuri asked worriedly, thinking of her kindergarten days, at that point she hadn't bothered to keep it a secret, once when she fell down and started bleeding, none of her 'friends' helped her up, they just backed away disgusted by the blood, that's when she learnt all her 'friends' were just fake and hung out with her because she was a Kobayashi.

Fortunately she had transferred to Osaka during her first year of elementary, where she had met Shika though they became good friends quickly, Sayuri didn't tell her till their second year of elementary and to her great joy and relief Shika seemed unfazed by her status and treated her the same, however she wouldn't deny she loved coming over to Sayuri's for a sleepover. Friends like Shika were hard to come by and Sayuri was grateful for such an awesome friend.

She returned to the conversation just in time to hear Shika snicker "Ishida Gin, change? Two words for you Sayuri. Dream on!"

"Are you sure?" Sayuri asked uncertainly. Shika gave a sigh and turned serious " Sayuri, you like the guy, you should know If it's okay. And considering you like him there are chances of you guys going out, are you going to keep it a secret then too. Look Sayuri, you're going to tell him sooner or later, the sooner the better." This was why Sayuri loved Shika, when needed the girl knew just the right words to say. "Thanks Shika, guess I'll tell him."

"Gotta go I got a date with Kenya." Shika said, Sayuri could practically hear her best friend blushing.

"Have fun, see ya!" Sayuri said.

"Bye." Shika said quickly hanging up.

Sayuri put down the phone slowly, she had to admit it Shika was right she had to tell Gin. Sayuri gazed into the mirror, and silently made two promises to herself. One, she was going to tell Gin her secret and two, from today onwards she was going to take better care of her hair, it looked hideous. She thanked god for her straight manageable hair, of she had frizz or curls she wasn't sure if she'd still have hair.

At the dojo...

Sayuri didn't get a chance to talk to Gin because she came just on time, due to the fact, as she was about to go her dad had asked her if she wanted to spend the day after tomorrow with him because it was one of the rare days he was free, Sayuri had obviously agreed, she just needed to ask sensei if it was okay.

She quickly explained the day's schedule to Gin "First hour today is judo and second hour is tae kwon do, this summer I'm taking the tae kwon do class myself because there aren't many kids, normally took the judo class by himself because there aren't many kids and I'm not too confident about my judo, do you know judo? Otherwise I'll take it. " Sayuri said.

Gin slowly nodded "I'll take the judo class, I have learned it, and after seeing you yesterday I am confident of my abilities to introduce myself to the students." Sayuri just nodded and went to sit on the bleachers.

She lazily watched as Gin introduced himself and demonstrated basic judo. She smiled fondly as he helped one of the smaller kids who wasn't doing so well. Gin really was a nice person.

She really felt bad about last night, so bad that she hadn't been able to sleep last night,which made her extremely tired, she silently wished that there would be very few kids for tae kwon do or better no kids at all. She slowly felt her eyelids close, surely she could take a power nap for two hours, with this thought in her head she slowly drifted to dreamland.

Later...

Sayuri's POV

I woke up feeling energised, before I actually lifted my head from the seat, I noticed I was resting on something more harder, something more…human. I whipped my head around to see Gin-san was sitting next to me and all this time I was leaning and sleeping on him.

End Sayuri's POV

"Gomen Gin-san." She said moving back to her seat"Is it time for tae kwon do?" She asked. Gin shook his head and pointed to the clock across the wall when read 6:50. Sayuri was confused "Who took class?" She asked.

"That would be me." Sato-sensei said coming in "I figured my student's health was more important than mine." Sayuri frowned "You could've woken me up." Sensei shrugged "So are you training Gin today?" Gin looked at Sayuri concerned " Sayuri-san if you are not feeling well you don't need to."

Sayuri waves her hand dismissively "I was just a bit tired, I'm okay now."

"Okay." Sensei said "Well, lock up after you're done."

"Okay." Sayuri said. She grabbed her shinai from her bag "Gin-san, grab a shinai from the bundle there." She said pointing to a bundle.

Gin quickly grabbed a shinai and stood beside Sayuri who started demonstrating some basic movements. Gin picked up quickly and flawlessly copied Sayuri. Suddenly Sayuri stopped.

Gin looked at her concernedly "Sayuri-san, are you okay?"

Sayuri shook her head "Gin-san, most probably you are not curious but I feel really bad, not to mention guilty not explaining what happened last night."

Gin shook his head "It's not that I am not curious I just don't want to invade Sayuri-san's privacy."

Sayuri continued "Have you heard of Kobayashi Inc?"

Gin nodded, after all who hadn't heard of Kobayashi Inc.

"I am the daughter of the head of Kobayashi Inc. and the future heir." Sayuri confessed.

Gin's eyes widened "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked, recently he honestly though Sayuri would tell him practically everything and he knew most of the things about her.

Forgetting that Gin wasn't even all that close to her (yet) she spilled out her elementary school problems and why she started keeping it a secret.

Gin just slowly nodded not saying anything, after she finished he tentatively asked "Sayuri-san, should we continue training."

Sayuri jumped up "Definitely, after I show you a couple more moves we're going to spar."

Without the weight of her secret bringing her down, Sayuri knew she was going to have a pleasant sleep tonight.

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will take a bit longer because I won't be having Internet connection for a couple of days._**

**_IceCrystal_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**7 Days at the Dojo**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**AN: Sorry for the late update. I don't if this happening to anyone else but recently other than on a PC or laptop, the go button and the drop down menus of FFN are not working, if anyone knows how to fix this PLEASE PM ME or leave it in a review.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR DDR**

Sayuri woke up feeling better than she had the day before, now the weight of her secret was taken off, she felt much better. She rolled on the bed to grab the digital clock perched on her bedside table, to check the time.

She gasped in surprise, it was already 11:30(am) - this was the latest she'd woken up in a while, she quickly leaped out of bed, brushed her teeth, showered and changed into a dull red t-shirt and black track pants.

Considering the time, she figured she'd have brunch, go jogging and then go straight to the dojo. "Ohayo Sayuri-sama." One of the maids greeted her and smiled "For once we are up before you, what can I get you?"

Sayuri grinned back "You beat me this time, can I have some brunch, please? I am starving." the maid quickly nodded "Dining room." She said and scurried off to the kitchen to get the food.

Sayuri leisurely walked to the dining room gazing at several family portraits, some with her mother, some without, some featuring close aunts and uncles and others with relatives she didn't even know she had. She loved looking at family portraits, it reminded her how big her family was and how fortunate she was to have such an amazing family.

After she finished admiring the portraits she hurried to the dining room, she wanted to get as much training done as possible before heading to the dojo.

When she reached the dining room, she gazed at the semi-feast the maids and butlers had set out in such a short span of time. They were all standing there waiting for her approval.

"Guys." She said embarrassedly "I just needed my usual breakfast, a piece of toast." Her eyes widened at the words that left her mouth, the maids and butlers didn't know what a meagre breakfast she ate because she always woke up earlier and even she was expected she was expected to show for usual breakfast, she'd always say she wasn't hungry because she ate before she went jogging.

All the maids' and butlers' eyes widened and they immediately went to panic mode. Sakura, the head maid spoke up for all of them Sakura was the oldest maid, almost eighty, she had snow white curly hair and bright blue eyes, after Sayuri's mother's death, Sakura used to take care of her.

"Sayuri-sama, we deeply apologize for not taking care of your nutrition, please enjoy your meal today, do accept our apology, we promise you will have healthier meals from today." Sakura said solemnly.

Sayuri just shrugged, she knew there was no point in arguing with them now, not when they were still in panic mode.

After breakfast...

After such a heavy breakfast which she was not used to, Sayuri felt too lazy to go training. She flopped onto her bed and stared lazily at ceiling, she quickly rolled and picked up her clock again to check the time- 12:08pm, she still had around 3 hours to kill before she needed to reach the dojo.

She quickly grabbed her cell phone and rung up Shika, who picked up on the third "Hey Sayuri, what's up?" she asked nonchalantly. "Emergency." Sayuri said "Code name: Boredom."

"On my way." Shika said in mock seriousness.

Sayuri grinned to herself, she could always depend on Shika, Code:Boredom was their way of saying, 'I am bored come over before I die.' Neither of them have ever failed to respond to Code: Boredom

Later...

"So what do you want to do?" Shika asked flopping onto Sayuri's bed.

Sayuri shrugged "Anything to save me from boredom."

Shika brightened up "I heard there's a new café specializing in ice cream opened up recently; want to go check it out?"

Sayuri frowned "No thanks, after finding out I've only been having toast these past few days, Sakura and Co. made sure I stuffed myself today." Then a teasing glint entered her eyes "However, it would be the perfect date spot for Kenya and you, you know a smear of ice cream is left on your lip, Kenya notices, leans forward and..."

"Stop!" Shika said throwing a pillow at Sayuri, her face now fire engine red.

"Just saying." Sayuri said smirk still in place.

"What about you?" Shika said gaining a smirk of her own.

'What about me?" Sayuri asked now confused.

"Confessed to Ishida-san yet?" Shika asked teasingly.

"Not yet." Sayuri said blushing lightly.

"You know you have to sooner or later, the deal was I go out with Kenya, you confess to Ishida-san."

"What about this?" Sayuri said, "I'll confess to him, before his assigned week at the dojo is up."

"Fine, I'll be waiting." Shika said teasingly.

"Want to go to the game room, we got the new version DDR (Dance Dance Revolution), bet I can beat you." Sayuri said challengingly.

"Alright." Shika said "Loser does one thing the winner asks them to."

"You're on." Sayuri said determinedly.

Later...

Sayuri thought she would have a advantage, being trained in martial arts and having higher reflexes but she'd forgotten how good Shika was at the game. Both girls were tied, neither showing any signs of tiredness nor giving up.

Suddenly Shika's face turned surprised and she raised a shaky finger while still looking at the screen from the corner of her eye "Sayuri, why is Ishida-san standing there?"

"Where?" Sayuri said fully turning around, this caused her to miss a move just before time was up, thereby making Shika win.

"Oh, never mind, I might just imagined it." Shika said dismissively smirk back in place "Anyway I win."

Sayuri growled "Shika, that's cheating." She said grumpily.

"Not really, I turned too, plus I didn't ask you to look." Shika said lightly pinching Sayuri's cheeks.

Sayuri grinned at her best friend, she could never stay mad at Shika for long. Her grin soon turned into a cringe "What do you want me to do?" she asked dreading the answer.

Shika smirked "Today when you are coming back from the dojo, take to the new cafe."

"But Shika." Sayuri protested "Dojo time ends at 7, not exactly the best time for ice cream at a cafe."

Shika frowned "You got a point, then on some day just call him or something, basically both of you have to go to the cafe with each other before the week ends."

"Fine." Sayuri said a faint blush on her face.

"Re-match, this time no catch and no distractions." Shika suggested. "You're on." Sayuri said determined not to lose.

Later...

After several matches of DDR, some which Sayuri won, some which Shika did and some where it ended in a tie, it was finally 2:50 pm. Shika bid farewell to Sayuri, after reminding her to ask out Gin and Sayuri made her way to the dojo.

On the way to the dojo she spotted Gin "Gin-san, wait up!" She called and ran up to him.

"Konnichiwa Sayuri-san, how are you doing today?" Gin asked politely.

"Fine, what about you?" Sayuri asked while increasing her speed in order to keep up with Gin's pace.

"Likewise." Gin said glancing at the shorter girl and having an odd urge to run his hands through her seemingly silky hair which he quickly dismissed.

As they neared the dojo, they saw Sato-sensei locking up the dojo.

Sayuri panicked "What's wrong sensei?" She asked.

Sato-sensei looked at both of them in surprise and then face palmed "I forgot to tell you guys, you didn't need to come in today, I am attending one of my distant relative's wedding. So the dojo will be not be working for the rest of the week. That means, Gin your shift at the dojo is over."

"Oh okay." They both said, Sayuri disappointed at not getting to spend more time with Gin. "Enjoy the wedding." Gin added. They both turned around and began to walk back.

"So Gin-san." She said nervously with an undertone of disappointment" I guess I'll see you around."

"Hai." Gin said. Suddenly a surge of bravery overtook Syauri "Hey Gin-san, since we're already out want to grab some ice-cream? There's a new cafe that opened up recently."

Gin was surprised at the idea but strangely pleased at spending more time with the red-haired girl. "Okay." He said.

Sayuri mentally cheered, before Gin could notice she quickly sent a text to Shika 'Cafe? Taking Gin-san, on road before park.'

She prayed that Shika would reply soon and she was not disappointed, almost immediately a shrill ring, indicating she had a new text, was heard.

"Just a minute." She told Gin and flipped open her phone, quickly reading the text 'Look across the street.'

Sayuri quickly glanced across and spotted the cafe and not a moment too son, because just then Gin asked "Sayuri-san where is the cafe?"

"Over there." She said pointing to the cafe, glad that Shika always replied quickly to texts.

At the cafe...

As soon as they got in and seated themselves, a waitress made her way to them, "What can I get for you?" she asked handing them two menus.

Sayuri glanced at the menu and was amazed at the variety of ice cream available. After quickly scanning the menu she picked something "One choco-strawberry swirl, please." She said.

The waitress quickly wrote it down and looked at Gin "And you?"

"Vanilla." He said "No, wait a minute." He said changing his mind noticing Sayuri's glare. "What's wrong Sayuri-san?" he asked.

Forgetting the fact she had a crush on the guy, in the name of ice cream, she reached out and shook his shoulders...hard. "Gin-san you have so many options, don't put down the cafe which offers almost every flavour known to man by ordering vanilla."

Gin looked surprised at her outburst considering she was always pretty quiet around him, then smiled a rare smile "Okay, I'll take the watermelon ice cream, please."

After the waitress went Sayuri looked nervously at him, how would he react to her outburst "Sorry Gin-san." She apologized sincerely "I get a little carried away when it comes to ice cream."

Gin looked at her "That's okay Sayuri=san, you stood up for what you believed in, which in this case was the lack of creativity of my choice of ice cream." Saying this he gave her a very, very, very, rare mischievous grin which made Sayuri's heart skip a beat.

She made a mental note to thank Shika...a lot.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews, ideas and suggestion are appreciated. So is constructive criticism.**_

_**IceCrystal **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**7 Days at the Dojo**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**AN: Hey there, I think this update was faster than the slower ones (hopefully). This chapter was a lot of fun to do and I hope you guys enjoy it. By the way if any of you know why the go and drop down buttons on FFN aren't working on some electronic devices and how to fix this, please leave it in a review or PM me on it.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

Sayuri woke up the quickest she had ever done this week; the day had finally come, the father-daughter day. Considering she didn't get to spend much time with her dad, she treasured the time she did. And it was perfect because, due to the wedding sensei had to attend, she didn't even need to take a day off.

She thought about what was going to happen today, it was like a ritual, the chauffer would drive them to the base of a little hill and leave, then father and daughter together would climb to the top, have a picnic, talk, do random stuff and watch the sunset. Sayuri had learned it was her mother's favourite spot to watch the sunset.

She gazed at her wardrobe wondering what to wear for hiking; she opened her window for a second and immediately felt like she was going to burn, so sweaters were out. Normally she never thought about what she was going to wear but she liked to make a special effort with her dad, even though he always said she looked pretty. She quickly grabbed a white cotton top with a blue diagonal stripe and pale blue capris; she grabbed her purple and turquoise sneakers and ran out and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was her father grinning like a five year old.

Sayuri could never get herself to believe her father was over 30, because he certainly didn't look like that, he was tall and lean with a mop of jet black hair and laughing golden eyes the same as hers, the man looked like he was not at all affected by age.

"Shall we get going?" Sayuri asked excitedly noticing he had the picnic basket in his hands already.

Kobayashi Ryoji rolled his eyes good –naturedly at his daughter's enthusiasm, "There's something known as breakfast you have to eat first, and you better eat well, Sakura-san told me about your breakfast."

Sayuri groaned, but followed her father to the dining room where they indulged in a feast of pancakes. In between forkfuls her dad would playfully lecture on the importance of breakfast while passing her more.

After breakfast, they got into the limo where they sat in silence. It was not because they did not want to talk but both of them preferred to talk on the hill, conversation seemed better there to both of them, so in order to have more to talk about, neither of them would talk until they reached the top of the hill.

Later...

Sayuri breathed a sigh of relief, as she flopped down on to the grass. It didn't take very long to climb to the top but it took time to get there, by the time they arrived it was already noon when they arrived, so they had to climb during the hottest part of the day."So." Ryoji and began not wasting a moment "What's happening in your world."

Sayuri shrugged "Not much." She said mentally dismissing the idea of telling her dad about the Gin dilemma.

Ryoji's eyes gained a knowing look "Sayuri, I know you're lying, what's wrong?"

"What about you?" Sayuri asked changing the subject "You look worried."

Unlike her Ryoji didn't exactly change the subject, he decided to negotiate with his stubborn daughter "What about this, we'll play a game; winner asks questions, loser answers them over lunch."

"Fine, is the game I'm the thinking the same game you're thinking." She asked getting a glint in her eyes.

"Of course" her father said laughing "The ultimate game of all times, ready go!"

"Best of one, Rock paper scissors." They yelled, while attempting mind reading. Sayuri had chosen Rock , knowing her dad's favourite one was scissors, however Ryoji had predicted this and chosen Paper, thereby making him win.

He gave a quick laugh "I win, now tell what's wrong over some." He paused to look into the picnic basket "Takoyaki."

Sayuri giggled "Kintaro would like that." Her dad nudged her "Who's Kintaro, your boyfriend?"

Sayuri laughed "No, he's a super rookie freshman in tennis from Shitenhouji."

"You take tennis?" her father asked confused.

"No, Gin-san told me about him?" Sayuri said her face turning pink at the mention of Gin.

"Who's Gin?" her dad asked in between mouthfuls.

"My seat mate." Sayuri said looking down embarrassedly.

"Let me guess, you like him?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sayuri turned beet red as she fiddled with her hands, "Maybe, Kind of. Yes!" she said it quickly, in fear her face was going to burn if it turned anymore red.

"So, are you guys going out?" her dad asked half-happy and half-protective.

"Not really, he's nice and stuff but I'm not sure if he likes me back." She said nervously.

Her dad jumped up 'Sayuri , you are a Kobayashi, I was scared your mom would reject me, but she didn't, it was the biggest surprise, one of the prettiest girls in our year liked me. Now, say I was too scared to confess, I would always regret, Sayuri, just tell the guy , hey listen up I like you."

Sayuri looked at her dad horrified. Her dad continued ignoring the look he was currently getting "What's the worst that can happen, he can reject you, but him rejecting you is better than living in life of what ifs."

Sayuri's horrified look turned determined "You're right dad, getting rejected is way better than living in life of regrets, plus shouldn't you be more worried about what kind of guy, your daughter is crushing on."

Her dad gave a quick laugh "I'm getting there, so tell me about this Gin-san."

"With joy." Sayuri said and began explaining about Gin.

After her explanation her dad nodded "He doesn't seem like a bad guy." Then his eyes lit up ant to play a game of catch, bet I'll win."

"You're on!" Sayuri said determinedly.

As father and daughter, happily played together, enjoying their time together, Sayuri made a silent resolution, tomorrow; she was going to confess to Gin.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update faster. Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated because I want to know how to be better and my readers' opinions.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**7 Days at the Dojo**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**AN: This chapter was updated slightly faster. It's a bit shorter because I find it really hard to keep Gin in character. Please tell if Gin is overly OOC and how I can improve.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Gin looked out of the window, now it was kind of odd not going to the dojo at 3 and being at home. Fortunately for him he did not have to spend the whole day at home because Shiraishi had called the entire team for a meal(Osamu's paying) at 4. Now it already 3:55, so he figures he should get going, if he wanted to reach there on time.

At the restaurant...

The restaurant Shiraishi had chosen had just opened up recently and so far, the place looked amazing. It was big and airy but also had a nice cozy feel to it.

The coziness reminded Gin of the ice cream cafe, he'd visited yesterday with Sayuri, he inwardly smiled thinking about her outburst, the way her golden eyes had become brighter and the amazing way her hair flew around. Speaking of the red haired girl, he wondered what she was doing today.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Shiraishi asked breaking his train of thought "It's not usual for you to space out." Gin just shrugged, Shiraishi was about probe further, but he was distracted by Kintaro. Honestly even if Shiraishi had managed to ask, Gin had no answer. He never really spaces out, at least not when he's thinking about someone.

He just cleared his mind of all thoughts and concentrated on his food, while half-listening to what his teammates were saying. He glanced out of the window and gazed at the different people walking by. He spotted a couple walking by eating ice cream. Both were eating some oddly coloured ice cream.

The oddness of the ice cream reminded Gin of yesterday, or more importantly Sayuri, with long silky hair, perfect to run his hands through, eyes perfect to look into, and soft, pink lips perfect to ki-.

Gin shook his head, removing himself from that train of thought. "Gin, is something wrong?" Chitose asked, a concerned look on his face. Gin considered telling Chitose but it seemed kind of weird in front of the others. "Chitose-han, can I talk to you later?" he asked "Sure." Chitose replied nonchalantly but curious to find out what was bothering Gin.

Gin attempted to concentrate on his meal, without thinking of Sayuri, for the rest of the time.

Later...

After pigging out Konjiki, Yuuji, and Kintarou left along with Kenya and Zaizen, carrying the currently unconscious Osamu (he had to pay the bill). This left Gin, Chitose and Shiraishi at the table.

"Now Gin, please tell us what's bothering you?" Chitose asked inj his best counsellor way (which wasn't very good.)

"My mind is getting invaded." Gin said bluntly.

"Gin, can you elaborate." Shiraishi asked sweat dropping. Gin quickly filled them in on how Sayuri kept on invading his mind etc. Etc.

After his explanation both Shiraishi and Chitose started to chuckle. "Third patient from our club." Chitose said.

"Patient of what?" Gin asked bluntly.

Shiraishi went dramatic "Of the most common, wonderful disease- Love."

Gin eyes widened, why hadn't he realized it? He'd seen Kenya and Zaizen 'infected' already, he should have recognized the symptoms.

Even though he knew the answer he chose to ask his next question "What should I do now?" he asked.

"Confess." Both Chitose and Shiraishi said simultaneously.

That night...

Sayuri never really took her cell phone with her during father-daughter days, so when she came back it was usual she would have a couple of unread messages. She blushed bright red at the name of the sender and the content of the text.

_Dear Sayuri-san_

_Please meet me at the public park tomorrow at 3pm_

_Ishida Gin_

_**AN: Next chapter is the confession. Enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. **_

_**IceCrystal**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**7 Days at the Dojo**_

_**Chapter 8- Confessions**_

_**AN: Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Sayuri woke up feeling a burst of excitement go through her, last night she'd thought about why Gin would call her out. Knowing this was Ishida Gin, she'd figured it wasn't any romantic reason. Even if he wasn't planning anything romantic today, she'd promised herself that she would confess to him today, no matter what the consequences.

Now it was 2:40 and she was standing in front of her wondering what to wear, finally she picked out her favourite top; it was merge of almost every shade of blue, and a pair of white jeans. She glanced at her hair, most of the time she let loose.

'_Well.' _She thought shrugging her shoulders '_It can't hurt to try something new.'_ She grabbed a pale blue hair tie and tied her hair into a simple ponytail. After making sure she had her cell phone, she ran out and straight to the park, ignoring her surroundings.

The park was abandoned as it usually was during summer. Even though it was only 2:50 Gin was already waiting there. Sayuri gulped, time to get this show on the road.

"Konnichiwa Gin-san." She said politely running up to him "Did you wait long?" she asked.

Gin shook his head; Sayuri noticed his hands were slightly trembling.

"Um, Sayuri-san, well, actually." Gin started wringing his hands. Sayuri mentally gaped, this was the first time she'd ever seen Gin nervous.

"Do you want to get some ice cream you from that place we went day before yesterday."

'_Is this his way of asking me on a date?_' Sayuri thought and immediately perished it '_Maybe he just wants some ice cream from there and doesn't know the way.' _

She grinned brightly "Sure, it's just a street away."

Both martial artists walked in silence each pondering about how they were going to confess.

At the cafe...

When they arrived, the place was more or less deserted and from where they sat, they couldn't really see anyone or be seen by anyone. This time, it was a different waitress, who had left after giving them the menus, giving them more time to choose. Gin was half-heartedly going through the menu looking for something that caught his interest while wondering how to confess. On the other hand Sayuri had forgotten about her goal for the day and was busy salivating looking about the different choices.

When the waitress returned Sayuri was sitting upright, a bright grin on her face just thinking about her ice cream. On the other hand after discovering what a wide variety of choices there were Gin was busy deliberating between the choices.

Later...

Both of them engaged in light chatter while eating their ice cream. By now, Sayuri had remembered her goal for the day and was mentally plotting how to get it done.

"So, how's your ice cream?" she asked.

"Thank you for the advice, I love the ice cream." He said happily '_Like how I love you.' _ He thought.

Suddenly Sayuri noticed a stray bit of ice cream on Gin's lip and remembered an earlier conversation with Shika

(_Flashback)_

_Shika brightened up "I heard there's a new café specializing in ice cream opened up recently; want to go check it out?"_

_Sayuri frowned "No thanks, after finding out I've only been having toast these past few days, Sakura and Co. made sure I stuffed myself today." Then a teasing glint entered her eyes "However, it would be the perfect date spot for Kenya and you, you know a smear of ice cream is left on your lip, Kenya notices, leans forward and..."_

_(End Flashback)_

'_Sorry Kenya, the scenario's already going to be done.' _ She thought and leaned forward; mentally reassuring herself it was illegal for Gin to kill her.

Gin was surprised when he noticed Sayuri leaning towards him but not as surprised as he was when he felt her lips on his, before he had chance to react she'd pulled back. He touched the place where her lips had met with his in a daze, did this mean she liked him back, he felt himself go ecstatic with joy.

He looked down at the red haired girl, currently her face and her hair were matching in colour, and she looked at him nervously which he couldn't help but think was adorable. "Eto, Gin-san, I kissed you for two reasons."

Gin looked at her questioningly. Sayuri took a deep breath and continued "One, I wanted to taste the ice cream and there was ice cream on your lip." Gin felt his ecstatic world shatter behind him; he mentally went to his emo corner. "Two, even though I know you don't return my feelings and I'm probably ruining our friendship by saying this I really, really like you."

Gin's eyes widened, after her first reason he hadn't expected that she would return his feelings. He looked into her eyes and saw nervousness. She had given him a heart attack, no reason for him not "I am sorry Sayuri-san, I can't return your feelings." He noticed her wistful but somewhat knowing smile. He continued "I don't really, really like you, I love you." Happy, wouldn't be enough to describe Sayuri's face at that moment. Before she could say anything, Gin leaned forward and kissed her.

_**AN: Okay, this next two chapters are going to be part of the epilogue. Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, favourite(d) or in any way supported the story. **_

_**IceCrystal**_


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue Pt 1

_**7 Days at the Dojo**_

_**Chapter 9- Epilogue Part 1**_

_**AN: Hey! Sorry for the late update **__** I wasn't sure what to write for the epilogue. Hope you enjoy **____** R&R **_

_Years later..._

Kobayashi Sayuri was now the co-head of Kobayashi Inc, along with her father, who had refused to retire even when Sayuri started working. On the other hand, her boyfriend since junior high Ishida Gin had been given the dojo from Sato-sensei along with the other ex-assistant dojo master Onizuka Kosuke . Usually Gin ran the dojo in the morning and went for his job shift at a pharmacy during the evening.

Sayuri looked up from her work, hearing her phone. She flipped it open "Hello, Kobayashi Sayuri here." She said. "Sayuri, how're you doing?" she heard Shika's chirpy tone.

"Fine." She replied "What's up?"

"Kenya and I having a barbeque on Saturday at 3, you know kind of to celebrate our marriage." Sayuri chuckled, she could practically hear Shika blushing. Then her tone turned teasing "Or is there any chance of it being an engagement party for you and Gin?"

Sayuri sighed "No chance, either he doesn't want to marry me or he doesn't want to get married."

"Or maybe he's just scared." Shika suggested.

"Maybe, anyway I got to go." Sayuri said.

"Okay, see you on Saturday, Bye."

"Bye." Sayuri said quickly putting away her phone and concentrating on her work. However as hard as she tried Shika's words kept repeating themselves. '_Maybe he's just scared.'_

Sayuri scoffed, scared of what, she'd stated more than once that she loved him. But, then again Sayuri had a point, after years of dating Sayuri had leaned despite his tough exterior, Gin was pretty shy and when it came to anything romantic he was unnecessarily nervous.

'_Scared, huh?' _ She thought _'Hearing that makes me think I'm the guy.' _Suddenly a light bulb flashed in her head. She picked up the phone that connected to her dad's room "Hey, dad I'm leaving early today, I'll do extra time tomorrow. Saying this she ran off to a certain shop (which shall remain unnamed for now)

_At the dojo..._

Gin glanced at his watch; his shift at the dojo was over for the day and today was his day off at the pharmacy. As he was walking he remembered the latest meeting with the tennis team.

_Flashback_

"Congratulations on your marriage Kenya." Chitose said.

Kenya gave a half-embarrassed half-ecstatic grin "Thanks" he said "So, Gin." He started "Proposed to Kobayashi-san yet."

To everyone's surprise Gin turned pink "Not yet, I don't how to."

"Well you better soon sempai." Zaizen leaning back onto his seat "She's not going to wait forever."

"You're one to talk, have you said anything to Yumi-chan." Shiraishi taunted.

"You're right." Chitose said. They all turned at started teasing Zaizen about his love life leaving Gin to ponder how to propose.

_Flashback end_

"Maybe I should buy a ring today." He thought out loud. His determined side came to fore '_Alright.' _He decided firmly _'I'll propose to her today.' _ He reached out for phone to call Sayuri. To his surprise his phone started ringing at that exact moment.

He glanced at the caller id- it was Sayuri. He flipped it open "Hello Sayuri, I was just about to call you." Sayuri laughed "That's a coincidence; you have a day off at the pharmacy so let's go for a picnic at the hill."

Gin frowned, he didn't know if he's have the guts to buy the ring another day, but Sayuri only asked him for a picnic at the hill (same place mentioned in Chapter 6) when she wanted to say something important. "Sure." He said.

"Okay." Sayuri said happily "Come right now! I got the food."

_Later..._

By the time Gin reached the top of the hill Sayuri was already there smiling brightly.

Gin was curious as to why she had arranged the picnic, and he was never the kind of person to beat around the bush so rather than sweetened greetings the first word out of his mouth was "Why?"

Sayuri looked at him questioningly "What do you mean why?" Gin blurted it out "You normally ask for hill picnics when you want to tell something important."

Sayuri grinned embarrassedly "You saw right through me." Then her expression turned her serious. She placed her hands on Gin's shoulders "I do have something important to tell you, something really important."

Gin looked at her questioningly and slightly nervous- with that expression what were the chances that what Sayuri had to say was good news? Very low, he figured.

Suddenly to his great surprise (that explains the rare gaping mouth) Sayuri went down on one knee and from nowhere, (this was a trick she was proud of) she pulled out a little black box.

"Ishida Gin." She said in full seriousness "Will you give me the honour of being an Ishida and become my husband. In short Ishida Gin will you marry me?" She opened the box to reveal a brightly polished plain silver ring."

Gin gaped at her, talk about coincidences, on the same day he'd gotten the guts to propose, his girlfriend had gotten tired and had proposed to him. "Y-you just proposed to me!" he managed to sputter out.

Sayuri (who was still on one knee ) raised an eyebrow "Is that a yes or a no?"

Gin mentally shrugged, it was just like Sayuri to come up with something like, it was part of her, part of the girl he loved. "Yes." He said confidently.

Sayuri got up and hugged him "That's good to know." She pulled back "I have got to tell Shika!" she said eyes gleaming full of pure excitement.

Gin smiled, she must really wanted to get married to him if she went as far as proposing to him "Wait," he said wanting to share the humour of the situation with his soon to be wife. Sayuri turned back at looked at him questioningly "You know "he continued, a rare grin that only appeared when she was around emerging on his face "If you hadn't called me for a picnic, I would have been at the jewellery store looking at engagement rings."

Sayuri gaped at him (looks like Gin is rubbing off on her) "You mean if I had just sat and waited I would have gotten proposed to today or tomorrow."

Gin solemnly nodded, his dark eyes twinkling.

"As in," Sayuri continued "My carefully crafted plan was for nothing."

"Not really." Gin said "It'll make a wonderful story to tell the others."

"Gin!" Sayuri yelled and chased her soon to be husband a wide grin gracing her face.

_**AN: Hope you liked it! It's not over there's one more chapter which will feature either their wedding or them with kids. Suggestions can be left in either a review or a PM. **_

_**IceCrystal**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**7 Days at the Dojo**_

_**Chapter 10- Epilogue pt 2**_

_**AN: It's the final chapter, hope you enjoy it! Reviews, ideas and suggestions are appreciated. So is constructive criticism. **_

Sayuri couldn't believe how quickly the months had passes since she proposed to Gin. Now it was the day, as in the day of the wedding. As expected Shika was her maid of honour, her bridesmaids consisted of a bunch of her cousins including Yui* who had come down from Canada, as well as Zaizen's fiancé Yumi.

She was still in her room; she was supposed to reach the venue, which was a private, pleasant garden which could be rented, in 3 hours and it took an hour to reach there. She tapped her fingers on the nearby table, Shika was supposed to have come 10 minutes ago, with her wedding dress which she'd said she would pick up from the seamstress (Sayuri was a bit of a procrastinator)

Suddenly she heard her door open; she shifted her eyes from the ceiling to her door. Shika was standing there with a couple of bags, breathless. "Sorry I'm late." She panted out "the seamstress wasn't there when I went so I had to wait 20 minutes for her."

"That's okay, let me see the dress." Sayuri said excited, she wanted to wear her mom's wedding dress, but it needed alterations so cue the seamstress, she'd agreed to also add a few finishing touches.

Shika quickly unzipped the dress bag while Sayuri took out the dress. Both girls gaped at the dress. Sayuri was the first one to recover "It's beautiful." She said softly.

The dress was pure white, strapless with an empire waistline and reached a bit past her feet, just brushing the floor. On the top part of dress hundreds of miniscule white beads were sewn making it shimmer when light shone on it.

"I'll go get changed." She told Shika.

"Wait." Shika said "Shouldn't I apply make-up on you before you, what if anything stains your dress."

"You got a point." Sayuri admitted, carefully placing the dress on her bed. She went to open her drawer to get her make- up, before she could actually open it Shika stopped her.

Sayuri looked at her friend questioningly "You got to make me up on my wedding day, so now it's my turn." Shika said determinedly.

Sayuri shrugged, knowing better than to argue with Shika when she was determined "Don't overdo, very little make-up." She warned.

"Yes, yes." Shika said dismissively "Now, close your eyes and relax."

Sayuri tried to relax as Shika did whatever she was doing. However a wave tension came over her, now that she actually processed it- she was getting married, after today she would no longer be Kobayashi Sayuri, she would Ishida Sayuri- she was getting married to Ishida Gin, she was getting married to the guy she had crush on since junior high. She resisted the urge to squeal.

Her train of thought was broken by the Shika's sharp tapping on her shoulder "All done!"

Sayuri inspected herself in the mirror, Shika had shaky hands, so they weren't exactly the best for putting on make-up however her lack of steadiness was made up by the fact she had an amazing eye for colour and always knew exactly what to put on for the best results.

"Can I have some water?" Shika asked.

"Sure, it's in the kitchen; you can help yourself to the cookies on the counter."

Shika grinned "I'll make sure to do that." She said running out.

Sayuri quickly changed into her dress, careful not to smudge the make-up. She glanced at the mirror. Her hair was already combed but she hadn't done anything with it. She had long hair so there was wide variety of things she could do with it.

She started to comb her hair again while wondering what to do with it. Just then Shika came back in "You look pretty in the dress." She remarked while flopping on to the bed, she noticed the brush in her hands and gasped "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I got this for your hair." She said taking out two things from her bag- a white shimmering ribbon and a wreath of white roses "Before you ask, those are real roses." Shika said proudly.

"That is so cool." Sayuri said with a squeal.

She quickly tied her hair into a loose bun with the ribbon a few strands left loose to frame her face. The wreath was carefully placed on her head and was held in place by a few invisible pins.

"Let's go!" Shika said excitedly tugging her best friend's hand.

Sayuri raised an eyebrow at Shika's enthusiasm "Don't you have to get changed."

Shika stopped and scratched the back of her head embarrassedly "Oh yeah." She grabbed one of the large bags and made her way to the en suite bathroom. Sayuri looked at her hands and let out a inaudible gasp, she had almost forgot the most important thing, she opened her drawer and took out her mom's silver watch- this was her first time wearing it. She admired the delicate piece, it fit perfectly on her wrist.

"Wow, it looks really good on you." Said Shika who had snuck up on her, Sayuri turned around quickly and breathed a sigh of relief "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Why not?" Shika asked mischievously "It's fun, anyway." She swirled around "What do you think?"

Sayuri had decided that each of her bridesmaids could wear whatever they wanted as long as it was a dress. Shika had chosen a sleeveless, deep purple gown with a flared skirt that stopped just below her knees.

"You look gorgeous." Sayuri said "I don't think Kenya will be able to take his eyes off you."

Shika grinned "Thanks, anyway come on let's go! Oh yeah, your dad told me to tell you he was going before you to make sure everything was alright.

Timeskip...(wedding time)

After years of thinking about it, it was finally happening Sayuri was walking down the aisle with her smiling father. She remembered her father's condition for the marriage.

_(Flashback)_

"_If you love, go ahead you have my blessings." He said when Sayuri told him of the proposal "But I have a condition." _

"_What is it?" she asked slightly worried. Her father looked at her seriously "You can take his last name- Ishida but you'll still have to work in the company because you already agreed to and I refuse to change the company name to Ishida Inc." _

_Sayuri laughed "No fear." She said "Kobayashi Inc. Sounds better anyway."_

_(End flashback) _

When they reached the altar her father let go of her but not before mumbling "Remember the condition."

Sayuri shot a grin towards her dad which couldn't be seen due to the heavy veil.

As the priest droned on she thought about what was going to happen now she was going to be married to Gin. She was brought of her thoughts just in time for cue.

"I do." She said happily.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Sayuri mentally cheered- the sentence she was waiting for the ceremony- it was finally going to happen- she was finally going to get that stuffy veil removed from her face!

_Fin._

_**AN: Thought I'd end the series on a mildly humorous note. My next ficlet is going to be in the Bleach fandom- for those who are interested it's going to be a ByaHisa called Art Lessons it will be in up in or two weeks. Thank You for all those who reviewed, followed or favourite(d), your support was invaluable. This is IceCrystal signing off. Peace!**_

_**IceCrystal**_


End file.
